End of His Happy Life
by alagon18
Summary: Lambo's Happy life is ending. What where the events that led to this? 14 Years Later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did James Camron would get the movie rights lol.**

* * *

It was over, Lambo's life that is. Never before had he thought that his cherished life would end at the relatively short age of 20. _I had such a promising future _Lambo thought to himself.

What brought him to this dire situation? Better yet, WHO? The blame fell to a 30 year old Mafioso named Hayato Gokudera.

"_Why_ do I have to wear THIS?" the young Bovino asked his fellow Guardian.

"This is what is traditionally worn by men that are in um… your _situation_," Gokudera responded. Silence followed as the young and oh-so-depressed Lightning Guardian continued dressing himself. The clothing was just another terrible reminder of Lambo's imminent punishment.

*sigh* "Lambo… I'm sorry that this happened to you. I– I didn't think that my stupid prank would have led to this… I–"

"Doesn't change anything does it Stupid-dera? I still have to go through with THIS!" Anger and resentment could be heard coming from the young man's mouth.

Gokudera truly regretted how things turned out. Though he was considered an exceptionally bright young man, but the prank he pulled on Lambo really didn't show his intelligence. While both Vongola Guardians were standing in silence, they began to reminisce on the events that led to this final day of Lambo's short happy life.

It all began when Tsuna finally arranged a meeting with a rival Family. After the battles against the Millefiore and the Shimon Families, the Vongola Decimo realized that in order to avoid more bloodshed he would have to reach out and form beneficial partnerships with the rest of the Mafia organizations. Unfortunately, this particular Family resisted forming any kind of agreement with the Vongola for almost 14 years. It was until pressure from their own allied Families that they begrudgingly agreed to meet the Tenth and his Guardians.

During this particular time, Gokudera and Lambo were engaged in a war of pulling pranks on one another. By this time, no one knew who started the pranks, but everyone knew that they were not going to stop. Drinks were spiked, beds became covered with itching powder, and shampoo bottles were filled with honey.

That time however; Gokudera had planned something different. It was this prank that led to this moment. The Storm Guardian had no idea that Lambo would have reacted the way he did. Or that a member of the rival Family would become involved. He did realize, when word got to him of what happened, that Lambo's head would have to be served on a platter.

"I can't believe the Boss went with this!" Lambo muttered.

"Che, Stupid Cow! The Tenth did everything he could to save your sorry ass!"

"Yeah? Then I guess the fact that my sacrifice benefits the new alliance between the Families is all just fucking coincidence, right?"

"Lambo if we didn't do this then we would have had a bloody war on our shoulders! Lives would have been lost. You want innocent deaths on your conscience?"

"No! But now it's MY life on the li–"

At this moment the door opened, and Takeshi Yamamoto led himself in.

"What the hell do you want baseball freak?"

"Ha-ha, Good to see you too Gokudera!" Yamamoto cheerily responded. _Why is this guy always so freaking cheery? _Lambo thought to himself. "Oya, Lambo it's almost time! But first Tsuna wants to talk to you." Yamamoto moved to the side and Tsunayoshi Sawada aka the Vongola Decimo, Boss of the strongest Mafia Family in the world, led himself in.

"Get out of my room, _Boss_" Lambo growled in anger.

"Don't talk to the Tenth that way Stupid Cow!" Gokudera responded loudly.

"Guys, guys, calm down," Tsuna tried to bring in some order, "Lambo please don't be angry on this special day."

"Yeah!" Yamamoto added, "You should be beaming not scowling!" _Why does that twit see everything as ponies and rainbows? Today is not a happy day for me!_

Tsuna was quite surprised to see his Lightning Guardian in such a foul mood. "Lambo, why are you so angry on your wedding day?"

Lambo cringed at those words _Wedding Day… My happy bachelor life is over!_

He silently wept to himself.

xXx

**kayjee17 (my editor): This fanfic is too short!**

**alagon18: So? It's my first fic! **

**kayjee: Write some yaoi now!**

**alagon: *blushing* No!**

**kayjee: Silly Boy!**

**alagon: argh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did then Ryohei's dad would be Kensei Muguruma!**

"Tsuna! They finally agreed to meet with us!" Yamamoto had just come back from his latest mission in Italy involving a certain Family that wanted nothing to do with the Vongola.

"Really?" Tsuna was overjoyed. _Dino pulled through! I owe him big time. _The Tenth Vongola Boss had been trying to make amends with this particular Family but with almost no avail, now things were going to change.

"When will they meet with us?"

"They want to fly over here in around 2 months."

"Then let's get everyone ready!"

* * *

In order to allow their guests to have a more enjoyable stay, the Vongola made reservations at a Ryokan located about 2 hours north of Namimori. The inn was reputed to have the best outdoor onsen in the area. They also reserved a particularly large room in which to hold the important meetings.

The trouble started on the day the two Mafia Families checked in at the Ryokan. Gokudera was unpacking his luggage when he discovered clothing that was definitely not his. _Where the hell did this tacky stuff come from?_ Gokudera asked himself while examining the foreign attire. Immediately he felt a murderous aura entering his room, at the doorway was the 10th Cloud Guardian and he did not look amused.

"Ah, Hibari what do you wan–"

The Cloud Guardian cut him off, "Hmph, you should know herbivore that stealing one's private property is a crime…" He promptly whipped out his tonfas.

The color drained from Gokudera's face, "Wait! Hibari– I don't know how these got here, I swear!"

"Shut up, you will now be severely bitten to death as punishment. There is no escape."

"No wait! Hiba– GAH!"

* * *

The first meeting between the two Families went fairly well… if one discounted a still extremely annoyed Hibari, Lambo's pitiful attempts at hiding his laughter, and Gokudera's appearance of a man who wrestled a demon and lost _**horribly.**__Stupid Cow! I'll show you who's going to have the last laugh! _Gokudera set it upon himself to think up the perfect prank against Lambo.

The perfect opportunity for Gokudera presented itself the following day when the second meeting ended unexpectedly early. During a heated debate, Hibari made an insulting remark, and Ryohei (being the genius that he is) decided that right then and there he would EXTREMELY put the prefect in his place. Hibari (being the sociopath that he is) agreed to the fight. Fortunately, everyone else escaped with only minor injuries (and maybe 2 fractured ribs).

Since he had some extra time on his hands, Lambo decided that he would go and enjoy the luxurious onsen the inn provided. Gokudera smirked to himself as he was now putting his plan into action. The hot springs were quite large and was divided by a large wall, it also had two entrances; one led to the men's side, and the other for the area used by women. Only two simple signs next to each entrance differentiated which side was occupied by which gender.

Gokudera's plan was incredibly simple, while Lambo was taking the customary shower required before entering the onsen, he switched the two signs. He snickered as he imagined Lambo walking into the women's side and immediately run out with a beet red face as screams echoing pervert followed him. Once he noticed Lambo coming towards him and the springs, Gokudera hid himself from sight and saw Lambo erroneously enter the womon's side of the onsen. _This is going to be hilarious!

* * *

_

What Gokudera didn't know however; was that the women's area of the onsen was completely unoccupied, except for a certain young Italian girl on the farthest side of the area who requested to have the springs all to herself, since she was extremely shy about her petite body.

_Awesome! I have the hot springs all to myself!_ Lambo removed his towel and wadded into the comfortably hot water. The Lightning Guardian did not see the young lady as she was outside his line of vision; the girl also didn't notice the visitor who was at the wrong bathing area.

Lambo made himself comfortable by sitting down leaning against a large rock protruding from the water. _Aaaaahhhhhhhh, THIS feels good…_ Lambo thought to himself as he put a moist towel over his forehead. _Japanese hot springs are always the best to relieve the stress that comes from being a top level Mafioso… _As the water washed away all of his worries, Lambo's mind began to wander. He remembered his Boss' worried face caused by the visiting Family's refusal at every part of the agreement that was chartered, he giggled at the memory of Gokudera's face that looked liked it went through hell, finally Lambo's mind began to think about women, specifically the women he thought were on the other side of the wall that divided the onsen.

Images of beautiful naked women, with busts of every size, giggling and splashing water on each other invaded Lambo's mind. The idea appealed so much to the youth that his body had a physical reaction of excitement. Shame soon came to Lambo, but quickly left. _What's there to be ashamed of? _Lambo reasoned _This just proves I'm a healthy young man!_

On the other side of the hot springs, the young girl was also enjoying the relaxation that the hot waters gave her. The young lady was around 18 years old yet was very mature. In her Family, she was known for her huge kind heart and generosity, and her famously beautiful smile. Unlike most Mafia Princesses, she very well knew all the affairs about her Family's business, and while she didn't like most of the actions the organization did, she accepted that this was an undeniable fact of life. She was personally happy this particular evening, since her Family had finally decided to meet with the Vongola (whom she highly respected) and form an alliance of sorts. The girl had been advocating for this meeting for as long as she could remember and was always shot down, it wasn't until with the added influence of the Bucking Bronco that they finally consented.

Maybe it was the water, or maybe it was the mischievousness boiling inside her, but something gave this maiden the odd and out of character idea to climb up a large stone protruding from the springs and began taking short leaps to the other stones. Because of her concentration on not losing her footing, she failed to notice the man that was in the onsen with her. She soon made it on the exact same stone that Lambo was leaning aginst, she was above him and he was on her lower right. She turned left, her backside now facing the same direction Lambo was facing, and just as she was about to make another small leap, she losing her balance and fell backwards onto a VERY surprised Lambo.

_What the hell? Am I being attacked? _His hitman instincts immediately told him to grab his attacker by their chest in order to subdue them. For a moment he thought he felt a woman's bossom.

_Oh My! Someone was here with me!_ The girl then felt hands touching her chest, but what surprised her more was the long hard object that she felt between her legs.

It took less than a moment to figure out what said "object" was.

She promptly screamed at the top of her lungs.

xXx

**kayjee: eh… it's alright**

**alagon: that's all you could say? alright!**

**kayjee: here's your cookie**

**alagon:YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did then Kikyo wouldn't look like a lady!**

**

* * *

**

To say that the upper echelon of the Vongola's visitors was not amused with Lambo, was the understatement of the year. Enraged by the fact that the young man had basically violated the girl, they demanded only the bloodiest punishment for him.

"We want his head on a silver platter!"

"No! He should be sent to a firing squad!"

"Better yet, why don't we get his own Family to kill him?" Hibari and Mukuro both volunteered their services for that one.

Tsuna didn't know how to handle the situation. Never before had any of his Guardians acted so… so _stupidly _against another Mafia Family (No really, not even Hibari crossed that line). "Please, isn't there any consequence that doesn't involve the mutilation of my Lightning Guardian?"

"Your _Guardian _stole the princess' innocence! He must face the consequences!" All eyes turned to the unofficial leader of the visitors. He was a man who was in his early 40s yet still appeared around his late 20s. He was known as a man who appeared easy-going and laid back yet was an incredible warrior and fiercely loyal to his Family, something the Vongola were obviously noticing. What made matters worse was the fact that he was also the girl's primary caretaker. His, along with his fellow Family members, had faces that screamed _KILL the stupid cow!_

"Uh, Tenth? I think it's a good time to call for a much needed break…"

"I think you're right Gokudera."

* * *

Once the break was called, Tsuna immediately went to the man (actually baby, sort of…) he trusted most, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn. The young Don and his former tutor then went somewhere private in order to talk. Tsuna hoped that Reborn would be able to give him some positive advice, but the baby also wasn't exactly pleased with Lambo's actions.

"You should let that Family shoot down Lambo and send his butchered body over a cliff."

"Hhhiiiii! Reborn, I don't want Lambo to die like that! We're looking for a way to get Lambo a lighter sentence!"

"Hmph, well then… how about we get the cow to chop off his organ with a cleaver?"

The idea caused Tsuna to yelp and cover his own private parts.

"He could survive that…" Reborn added, "… probably…"

"I didn't realize that Lambo would get into so much trouble!"

"Serves the idiot right, Lambo must man up and take his responsibility like a man."

_Reborn's right… _Tsuna thought _Lambo has to pay the consequences. Mafia Law is definitely clear on THAT. There is not way I can save Lam– Wait…_ An idea just came to the Vongola Decimo.

"Reborn, I just got an idea!"

"I'll alert the media, lets hear it." As Tsuna explained his idea to Reborn, the baby's face transformed into a face of disbelief and annoyance.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I think this just proves how much of an idiot you really are, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Ha-ha, if it is, then that was funny Tsuna!"

*sigh* "No Yamamoto, this isn't a joke," replied the Tenth Vongola. He was dead serious, especially when it came to preserving the lives of his Guardians. He looked at the surprised faces of the various Mafiosi and repeated his statement, "I suggest they get married."

While his fellow Family members were contemplating this suggestion, the girl's caretaker wasn't amused over what was just said. "What in God's name led you to _that _idea?"

"Even though it was all just one big **accident**, my Lightning Guardian did in fact become much to intimate with the girl. I'm positive that even in this modern day and age, Sicilian suitors wouldn't be happy to learn about _that_. Also, if Lambo got to enjoy the perks, then he should also take on the responsibility that comes with having an intimate relationship with the fairer sex."

His opponent did not seem convinced, "Our little princess doesn't need to marry that asshole, she'll be fine on her own!"

"If I'm not mistaken, this marriage would lead to a natural alliance between our Families. This way you all wouldn't feel as if the Vongola were controlling you or absorbing your Family into ours."

Tsuna made quite a reasonable argument, the man would give him that, _but no way in hell am I sending off my little girl!_ His partners, on the other hand, though that this plan was the way to go.

"You can't be serious! The princess won't marry that man!" He couldn't believe what was happening.

"But you know that marriage is our best option! Besides the kid seems like a pretty nice guys." His group kept going on how this would benefit both Families. After a couple of hours of bickering the entire visiting Family decided to go with the plan, with one important condition, the girl had to agree to the arranged marriage.

The young lady was brought into the meeting and told by her Family of the proposed plan.

"My lady, it has been decided that the only feasible option is… for you… to… (He was NOT liking this)_ marry _thew man who… uh, groped you last night," her caretaker choked on the last words.

"Eh?" The young girl blushed a beet-red. "Ma–marry the Vongola Lightning Guardian?"

"Uh, yes him…"

"Uh, wel–uh, ummm…" The girl didn't know how to respond and she usually always had an answer for every given situation. _Me marry the Vongola Lightning Guardian? We don't even know each other that well, although we have already seen each other naked, and he was so well endowed… _She somehow blushed even harder at that though. _And he is quite handsome and his voice was so appealing! I–I–I don't know what to say!_

"Wha–what would happen to him if I refuse to be his bride?"

"He would be gunned down and his mutilated body will be at the bottom of multiple lakes located around Europe," her caretaker responded casually.

"Oh," was all she could say. _Lambo's life is in my hands! He'll die if I say no, and it's not like I'm not attracted to him…_

"We–well as long as he's fine with it," the now engaged maiden whispered somehpw blushing even HARDER!

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure Lambo would be ecstatic to know he's marrying such a cute girl as you!" Tsuna answered with a beaming smile.

* * *

A little later Lambo was anxiously roaming his room wondering what his horrible fate would be. _What will they do to me? _He wondered _Am I gonna die? No, Tsuna wouldn't let them kill me… _His train of thought was interrupted when Yamamoto and Ryohei walked into his room. _Great, the two sport freaks are gonna tell me my sentence._

"Lambo! We got some great news! You're not going to die!" Yamamoto said with his winning smile.

"Really! So I'm off the hook?"

"Eh-heh, well... You do have to make it up to them…"

_I knew it, goodbye manhood…_

"Lambo! You're now EXTREMELY ENGAGED!" Ryohei exclaimed while fist pumping.

"Oh well that's not so ba– wait, WHAT?"

"I said you're now EXTREMELY ENGAGED!"

Lambo did _not _want to hear those words, "En–engaged as in getting MARRIED?"

"Ha-ha! Yep! It's exactly like that!" Lambo _really _wanted to punch that smile off Yamamoto's face, but now there was another important matter at hand.

"To WHO?"

"To the girl you EXTREMELY groped," Ryohei responded bluntly.

"Hey, I did not grope her! It was an– Why am I marrying _her_?"

"Well you saw her naked and touched her with your EXTREME little friend."

"IT'S NOT LIT– Did Tsuna agree to this?"

"It was his EXTREME plan!"

_My own Boss set this up... _Lambo had never felt more betrayed or more wanting to cry like when he was five.

While Lambo was pondering how to deal make his Boss pay for this betrayal, the door opened and the Tenth himself walked in with reborn on his shoulders.

"Well, I guess you've told Lambo the good news already huh?"

"Boss, why the hell did set me up for this?"

*sigh* "Lambo, they left me with no other options. I–"

"No! No way! No way in hell! I'd rather– UGH"

A very angry Reborn suddenly grabbed Lambo by the collar and brought him to his eye level with a gun to his head. "Listen you piece of shit," Reborn said with a calm yet threatening tone and digging his gun into Lambo's temple. "That girl doesn't deserve trash like you, but what's done is done. If you don't do this I swear I'll torture you with techniques the Ninth didn't even let me use on even the most evil of men. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes sir," was all Lambo could squeak. _I think I just pee'd a little. _

"Good, Tsuna him his new mission."

"Huh? Oh yes," even Tsuna was shocked by Reborn's threat, "Lambo you've been assigned to move to Italy and live in the main Vongola branch. For the next three months you'll be going on dates with your fiancé until your wedding day."

"A–ah, okay…" Lambo was still in shock over what just happened.

_I'm engaged!_

xXx

**kayjee: Al, which guy would you do?**

**alagon: Cillian Murphy**

**kayjee: That was quick…**

**alagon: Watch Breakfast on Pluto and Peacock**

**kayjee: *after watching the two movies* I see what you mean!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did then Yamamoto would be kicking Shimon ass right now!**

* * *

"Oh _**HELL **_no!" The now engaged Lightning Guardian was practically screaming at his mobile phone. Lambo might have agreed to marry the girl, but this was NOT going to happen! He had just come back to Italy ready to execute his mission. His mission was simple; he and his fiancé would see each other 3 times a week for three months except on the last week, which would go for the preparations of the wedding. This would allow them time to form a relationship of sorts. _At least that's what the Boss told me. _Unfortunately, Lambo just discovered where he was to live.

"Lambo, come on! Where else are you going to stay?" The Tenth Vongola was on the other side of the telephone conversation. Tsuna had expected Lambo to have this sort of reaction, who wouldn't? It was at Reborn's (violent) insistence that Tsuna ordered for Lambo to stay at that particular place. _Reborn must REALLY hate Lambo now._

"Dammit Boss! You know how these guys are! Reborn ordered a hit on me didn't he?"

_Possibly… _"Of course not! Besides we're allies with them, they won't kill you." _Who the hell am I kidding... _

"Tsuna, I'm begging yo–"

"Ushishishi, well if it isn't the pervert cow." Belphegor, also known as Prince the Ripper, or Bel was in quite a good mood because of the fact that he now had a new peasant to do his bidding. "What brings you all the way to Italy? Did you decide you wanted to violate all the Italian girls?"

_Ah hell! They already know what happened and why I'm moving in with them for three months! _"Uh Boss? I think I'm going to hang up now…" Even at 20, Lambo was still terrified of the Varia. _Damn and he's the nuttiest of those psychos. _"Hey, how's it goin Bel?" A knife whizzed by, almost cutting his terrified face.

"That's Prince to you, you peasant! Ushishishi…"

"_Yare, yare _Bel don't frighten my student or I'll make you pay my loses." Out of nowhere Viper the Mist Arcobaleno appeared floating between the Mafiosi. Bel immediately went for the hug he wanted to give his fellow Varia member so _badly._

"Ushishishi, I've got you Mammon! What's this about the cow being your student?"

"Let me go and pay me for the hug and maybe I'll tell you"

"The Prince doesn't want to!"

"Do it!" Viper was losing his patience.

"No!" Bel enjoyed the hugs he gave the infant. Unfortunately Mammon disappeared in a shrould of mist and reappeared next to Lambo.

"Reborn paid me a good sum of money in order to train you into becoming a good husband to your new wife."

Lambo was quite confused, "Uh thank you?" _Reborn actually paid someone so I don't screw this up… _

"Ooh Mammon! The Prince would also like to help! Only royalty can teach peasant cows on how to court Princesses." _plus I get to spend some quality time with my precious Mammon._

"No, you play around too much."

"Here's fifty bucks."

"You're hired."

Now Lambo was really confused.

*Ding-Dong* _I hope this goes well. _Lambo was standing in front of the immense door that led to the inside of the mansion where is bride-to-be lived. He had just taken his first courses of courtship with Viper as his tutor; the confidence he gained from those classes was starting to disappear.

* * *

The door opened and a butler greeted him. "Ah, you must be master Lambo; please come in, the Princess has been waiting for you."

_This guy looks freakishly like Murkuro… _The manservant immediately led the young man into the mansion taking him to the main lounge room where the girl was waiting for him. She had a formal orange dress and was holding what appeared to be a… cat?

"Ah! Lambo! You're here. Please sit down," she turned to the butler, "could you please take my cat back to her quarters, and then bring us some green tea?"

"Of course madam," he took hold of her cat, "Aww, who's a cute kitty! YOU are! Yes you are!" He noticed that the other two were staring at him, "Erm, yes the tea… I'll be right back!"

_That was… odd, even for me... Wait, I'm alone with– _Lambo blushed when he realized that it was just him and the girl.

"Grapes? I know you like them," the girl had kindly offered him a bowl of ripe grapes.

"Huh? Uh, Thanks!" _How did she know that they're my favorite? _He popped four into his mouth savoring the tangy and sweet taste that could only come from Mediterranean vineyards.

As he looked up, Lambo noticed her smile. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. That smile gave off an aura of pure generosity and innocence; malice did not exist when that smile was present. Lambo felt burned with shame as he recollected what happened at the Ryokan.

She seemed to have noticed his rather blatant stares, "Is something wrong?" she looked worried.

The young man's mind was at a complete blank, "I like… cows," was that _really _all he could think to say? "So– Uh… What's your favorite animal?" _How in the holy hell could I say something so offbeat? _

She was a bit put off by the strange question; yet she couldn't help but giggle at the flustered Guardian, "I love all forms of life, but I have a special liking for cats and squ–"

"Miss I have brought the green tea you requested and I thought it appropriate to prepare the menu you chose for tonight," the butler had let himself in and brought with him three carts filled to the brim with food.

_That's one hell of a butler! He wasn't even gone for a good ten minutes and he prepared all of this! _Something about the food caught Lambo's attention.

"I've taken the liberty on making the menu have all your preferred cuisine," his fiancé beamed at him. The smile almost made Lambo fall on himself.

_Ok… how did she know what I liked? _He then remembered what the two Varia officers told him.

_Ushishishi, always thank royalty you peasant cow! _"Uh… thank you Princess."

"Oh you don't have to call me Princess, cause…" she turned a light shade of red and whispered, "w–we are going to get married"

Once the Murkuro-look-alike set the table and graciously took his leave, the couple sat down and began to enjoy their dinner and get to know each other. Actually, it was more like Lambo was getting to know her, cause for some reason, she knew A LOT about him.

"I find it amazing how your body stores electricity… have you perfected your Elettrico Cornata?... why are you in charge of cleaning toilets?... I completely repect your fascination with bovines now"

To say that Lambo was uncomfortable was the second biggest understatement of the year (you know the first). _How the hell does she know all about my life? Does she have a file on me? Hmmm considering whom she is, that would make sense._

"Lambo, is something wrong?" _damn, she must have noticed how freaked out I am._

"Ah! Well– it's just that– ummm," _I should just spit it out, _"even though we've only just met, you seem to know almost everything about. I'm kinda surprised over this."

His date gave him an unreadable look, possibly wondering how to respond. "Well as a Vongola Guardian, you have quite the reputation that precedes you."

_It's not big enough that you would know about my toilet duties! _"Ah, I see," The dinner continued with only light small talk. Soon the Bovino decided it was time for him to take his leave. The girl led him to the door and it was time to officially conclude their first official date.

"I enjoyed our time together; I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Yeah… you kinda don't have to worry about that," they were engaged to be married in three short months. _Remember to give her the gift we chose for her._ Lambo swore he heard Viper's voice in his head. "Oh! I almost forgot," Lambo began to rummage in the coat pocket and retrieved a small box and gave it to his betrothed. She opened the box and gasped as she saw the ring.

"Lambo it's beautiful!" The ring was made out of pure silver and had an inscription that said _generosità salva la vita, _generosity saves lives.

_Women appreciate when they receive gifts with true sincerity, they do not care about it's material value. Although jewelry isn't a bad way to go. _Viper's wise words resonated within Lambo, "Yeah, well I hope you like it; it's for saving my life back at the meeting."

"But now I'm going to have to give you something," a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"Ah, that's not necessary," responded Lambo.

"Oh but I _insist_," she leaned towards Lambo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was a miracle that Lambo didn't immediately pass out.

* * *

When Lambo returned to the Vongola mansion he was still in a dumbstruck daze. Bel and Viper were waiting for him. His tutor was the first to greet him, "Well? How did it go?"

"Cows… are nice… animals, I did… good heheh," Lambo was staring off into space with a smile comparable to the one Levi gets when he pleases Xanxus. "Going to bed now," and with that, Lambo left for his sleeping quarters leaving the two Varia behind.

"Ushishishi, pay me my 100 euros Mammon," Belphegor had a huge smirk on his face.

"Damn," Mammon reluctantly paid the Prince the money.

"I told you he would fall in love with her immediately; we royals have that affect on people."

* * *

Lambo wasn't ready to admit his love for his fiancé just yet. After that first date, the couple continued to see each other and was quite surprised that they had many things in common. Both were brought into the Mafia world and held high positions while still quite young (Lambo at 5 and she at 11). They were raised by individuals who were incredibly loyal to their respective Families and Bosses. Lambo and the girl also had the same taste in music and enjoyed the opera (Gokudera made sure Lambo learned at least _some _culture). He also valued the advise Viper gave him, they we're quite helpful. _Don't mention your cow skin collection. If she's angry don't press her buttons. Chocolates don't solve everything. _Belphegor's… not so much, _she's royalty; you must grovel at her feet! _She seemed quite confused over that. They went on: concerts, theaters, plays, and cafes in the passing weeks, and they enjoyed each others company. Then came their 15th date which was a picnic at the beach…

It had been her idea; she said that she hadn't been near the Mediterranean in a while. Once the couple reached their destination, the Mafia Princess asked if he could carry the supplies while she changed into her bathing suit. Lambo begrudgingly carried the picnic basket, umbrella, and towels towards the beach.

"Hey Lambo!" he turned around to the direction of the voiced that spoke to him and the man almost fainted. It was his fiancé and damn if she didn't look… SEXY! She was wearing an orange and white two piece bikini that while not too revealing, definitely showed off her assets. With a blush and a smile she asked in a small voice, "We-ell? How do I look?"

"Lambo-san happy," for the first time in fourteen years Lambo spoke in third-person and he was drooling, "Ah!– I mean, Yes, very sex– I mean nice!" he promptly turned around and concentrated completely on finding a nice spot to set up the picnic.

The young lady didn't understand what Lambo meant and she quickly ran up to him, "Lambo wait up!" she spoke as she caught up to her groom-to-be. Just as she caught up to Lambo, the sand caused both of them to lose their footing and that led to an umbrella, basket filled with food, and towels to fly up in the air. Oh, and the girl fell on top of a shocked Lightning Guardian.

They both stared into each others' eyes, blushing yet not moving/ Lambo quickly realized that if he didn't take action, little Lambo would want to come out and 'play', "Umm, excuse me I gotta pick up our things."

"Ah! Yes, sorry for making you fall," other than that mishap, the picnic went off without a hitch; although both young adults kept thinking about the other's beautiful eyes.

* * *

Still more dates followed, and it was quite obvious that the two were becoming quite the item, yet Lambo still complained over their upcoming wedding. Why would a man who was obviously in love, not want to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved? One certain Varia assassin decided to ask said question.

As Lambo was getting ready for his 25th date, Bel walked in, "Hey! At least knock first!"

"Ushishishi, Princes don't knock peasant cow," he gave Lambo his trademark smirk.

*sigh* "What the hell do you want?"

"The Prince has a question for the peasant cow," he paused giving Lambo a pensive look (considering that his bangs covered his eyes you really couldn't tell).

"Well? What is it?"

"Why is it, that even though you obviously love that girl, you always complain about marrying her? I'm a genius and even I can't figure that one out."

After hearing the question, Lambo's face became one of seriousness and sadness, "I don't think anyone should marry someone they don't love," he was staring at the window as he said this.

_What the hell? how can he still deny that he's in love with– Oh… _Being a genius meant that you picked up on things quickly. "Does the little cow worry that his future bride is only marrying him out of duty?"

"Don't you realize that she sacrificed her on happiness for the sake of our Families? Not to mention that my life was on the line… Now she will have to spend the rest of her life with me." Lambo was visibly upset.

_Hmmm he's not complaining because he has to end up with her, but because she has to end up with him _Bel thought. "You don't give her enough credit, for all you know she could already be in love with you."

"Ha, I can only dream," Lambo muttered, he continued to fix his tie.

* * *

For their last date, Lambo had decided to take the Princess to a meadow where they could enjoy the sunset together. It was located about half a mile north of the Vongola Mansion.

_Stupid wannabe-prince! I'll get him for what he did! _While Lambo was taking a bath, Bel had decided to steal all of the Lightning Guardian's clothing. This resulted in Lambo being forced to wear the prince's Varia uniform.

"Lambo I didn't know you joined the Varia!" his fiancé was quite surprised at seeing her date wear Bel's standard leather pants and boots along with his striped shirt and the official Varia coat. Now all he needed was the tiara.

"Uh… No I was just the victim of a prank, I ended up wearing this," Lambo smiled sheepishly. _Although I have to say that I don't look half bad._

The soon-to-be-married couple began to enjoy the small dinner they brought with them and just as the sun was about to set, Lambo noticed that the girl had a troubled look on her face, "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

He looked into the eyes of the man that was to be her husband and then responded, "I was walking back to my room after a meeting when I overheard two members of my Family talk about… my marriage to you."

"What did they say?" he had a feeling he knew where this is going.

"Well they spoke on how you didn't deserve my hand in marriage," her voice began to rise; "they called you weak, cowardly, and a crybaby!" She seemed very agitated.

"Huh," was all Lambo could say.

"Does that bother you?"

"Stuff like that used to, but I don't quite care anymore."

"Oh?"

"You see, I AM terrified of the Vongola's battles and the enemies who could kill me with their pinky, but I then I realized that while I'm not as strong or even useful as the other Guardians, I will always stand by the Vongola in battle, cause when the going gets tough I'll show our enemies my hidden ferocity. I guess you could say that it is what should be expected of the Lightning Guardian. As for me being weak? well I can still kick a velociraptor's ass!"

While she didn't quite get the last part, she was amazed on how Lambo acted so mature about his criticisms. He did get scared BUT he fought, he wasn't really strong BUT he committed to his duty. During these thoughts a realization came to the girl. "Ummm Lambo?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something," she inched closer to the Bovino.

"A–and W–What is that?" he was really blushing cause they where close to cuddling.

"I am now in love with you," she too began to blush and she promptly kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh! Uh–Ok!" _She said she loves me! Is this for real? Well maybe she's being nice…_

"Oh and Lambo?"

"Y–Y–Yeah?" Lambo was still conflicted over if she really loved him.

"Are you really a crybaby?"

"Can't argue with them there, does that make you love me any less?"

"On the contrary, I love men who show their emotions," and with that she gave him a full kiss on the lips.

Yet Lambo was still filled with conflict over her confession.

xXx

**alagon: I'm sorry for the bad chapter here. It's my first fic and I am not good with romance. Please forgive me! I promise to rewrite this once I gain enough expierence to write better.**

**kayjee: who are you talking to?**

**alagon: the readers.**

**kayjee: freak….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did then Roll would be mine!**

* * *

It had been 3 months since the event at the Ryokan, and a week since the Mafia princess confessed her 'love' to Lambo, and the Bovino didn't know whether she was sincere or not. _Maybe she just wanted me to feel better about our wedding… _And now here he was in the church where he was to be wed; with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and his Boss helping him get into his tux.

"Ah Boss, it's just that… Well, we can't all be happy on this _momentous _occasion!" Lambo himself couldn't explain the causes of his negative attitude. _Maybe it's the fact that a girl is marrying me against her will, even though she said she 'loved' me…_

Tsuna himself didn't understand why Lambo was still complaining about his impending marriage. _Reborn told me that they had started to get along great! I wonder what's bugging him…_

"Lambo, you wouldn't be getting the pre-wedding jitters would you?" Yamamoto was being his some old affable self. He couldn't help but chide Lambo just a little bit.

"Shut up baseball freak!" _How DID this guy become one of Boss' Guardians? _Lambo couldn't help but wonder.

"Aha-ha! You act more like Gokuderaevery day," the Rain Guardian found this humorous.

"Hey! Don't compare the stupid cow to me!" the comparison didn't sit well with Gokudera.

"Guys, guys, come on! Don't argue today, it's a special day for Lambo." As the Vongola Tenth was trying to calm down his Guardians, the door opened and someone walked in.

"Ummm excuse me," they turned to see Lambo's bride walk in wearing what was quite possibly the most beautiful and elegant wedding dress they had ever seen. Even Gokudera couldn't help but blush lightly. "Uh... I– I was wondering if I could speak to Lambo before the ceremony… That is, if that's ok with you, Vongola Decimo…"

"Sure! Gokudera, Yamamoto-kun, let's give the couple some privacy," The three older men quickly left the room and headed for the location of the ceremony.

As they were walking down the corridor, Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder, "I thought that the groom couldn't see the bride before the ceremony because it brings them bad luck forever."

Gokudera couldn't believe Yamamoto, *hmph* "You moron, that's just a silly superstition, it isn't real!"

_This coming from the guy who swears that Bigfoot, Nessie, and all other UMA are real… _Tsuna couldn't help but shake his head at the irony of the situation.

* * *

Lambo's mind was running through everything that could have gotten him in trouble with his betrothed, because she did not have the face that a regular young maiden would have on the happiest day of her life.

_Oh shit, she found out about the scuffle I had with her Guardian last night!_ That had to be it. The night before in a VERY uncharacteristic sign of good faith, Mukuro threw Lambo a grand bachelor party. Now all the men of the Vongola were invited and that included the Boss and his Guardians. It was well known that the Tenth Generation had what was possibly the strangest of reactions to alcohol: after a few beers Gokudera would become silent and just stare at Tsuna with what some might consider longing, Yamamoto would lose almost complete control of his legs, Ryohei became quite violent uttering "EXTREME" every time he could (and challenging anything to a boxing match), Hibari would pass out after one sip of wine, Mukuro became a bit _flirtatious _when anyone came his way (especially if they were meek men like Tsuna), Tsuna would begin to ramble on how much he loved his wife and son, and Lambo after getting buzzed, would become more confident and cocky then all the others put together.

It was this buzzed state that led Lambo to go visit his fiancé's mansion and somehow he was confronted by her Guardian and ended up battling him. While Lambo couldn't exactly remember the details of the fight, he knew his opponent passed out right before Lambo decided to use his Vongola Gear. That and that the old man's box animals were quite the pain in the ass.

_I bet he told his little Princess and now I'm going to get into a shitload of trouble! _Lambo mentally prepared himself for the harsh scolding he was about to receive.

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" Lambo was completely caught off guard with that.

"Huh?" _Dammit, is that all I can say!_

*sigh* "Lambo, I– I can tell you've been angry over our wedding for a while now, it's kinda my ability…"

"Then I guess you know why I don't want this marriage to happen then," Lambo knew they would have to have this conversation sometime.

"Y–yeah," she had a pained look in her eyes _she probably feels guilty over the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't go through with this… _"And I think I've found a way to stop this wedding without preventing the alliance between our Families and still having you well… alive."

"Oh Uh, Really?" _smooth move stupid cow! Why is it that you lose around 94% of your vocabulary when you're around her?_

"Yes, you see I'm going to get cold feet,"

"Ok…." _How is poor circulation going to stop a wedding?_

"By that I mean that I'm going to leave you at the altar. Doing so would be considered an insult towards the Vongola, and as an apology and sign of good will, my Family will want to continue with the alliance, this will also settle the dispute they had with you." She then gave him a tiny version of the smile he so loved.

"That sounds like a gre– Wait… You mean you want to disgrace yourself in front of your Family! That's horrible!" the Lightning Guardian wasn't the best at catching things.

"There is no other way Lambo I must do this."

"B–But where will you stay? I doubt you could go back to them just like that!"

"I– I'll manage…" she said with a whisper. It was true, if she did this then she would have no home to go to. She would be all on her own.

"Why would you want to do this? Why do you want to sacrifice your happiness for mine?"

"B– Because I LOVE YOU!" the girl then promptly blushed a beet-red.

_She said it again! Why does she say she loves me? Maybe she is being genuine with me… _"Wait… you actually love me?"

The girl had a look that could be compared shock, "YES!"

"Oh, cause I love you too," one might wonder how is it that Lambo could sometimes have stupidity that rivaled Yamamoto's.

And now the girl was confused, "But I thought you didn't want to marry me because you didn't have feelings for me."

"I didn't want to marry you cause I couldn't stand to see you to spend the rest of your life with someone you didn't love…"

"B– but I confessed to you on our last date that I had fallen in love with you! I even KISSED you!"

"I– I thought you were just feeling pity for me…" even the groom started feeling a bit stupid.

"I kissed you ON THE LIPS!" _is Lambo really this dim?_

"Hey I'm Mafia; we don't take everything at face value…"

The awkward silence that followed was becoming unbearable to the couple. As they took in everything that was said Lambo decided it was time to wise up. "So uh… You love me, right?"

"Yes that is correct," the girl had a light blush.

"And I sure as hell am head over heels in love with you, so… how about we just _do _this?"

The girl could only give Lambo the smile he oh so loved.

* * *

To say that the wedding was elegant was putting it lightly; the extravagance of it all rivaled that of Tsuna's that was held around 12 years ago. The ceremony also went off without a hitch, even though that Gio brat kept giving Lambo a smirk from his spot next to Chrome. Lambo observed as he saw his Boss and fellow Guardians look well, _happy _for him (although he couldn't tell with Hibari and Mukuro). And the kiss? Well let's just say that Lambo was definitely the Guardian to go when it came to _that _particular area. The reception was quite beautiful, although Lambo wasn't paying attention, he was too engrossed with the most incredible smile his now-wife was showing towards the guests and him. Soon it was time for Tsuna to give the toast.

_Time for me to act all Boss-like now_, "Thank you all for coming! Uh as you all know I'm the Boss of the Vongola…"

Lambo couldn't help but feel so awed that he had married such a beautiful woman.

"… I can only wish the very best happiness for the new couple…"

Lambo couldn't help but wonder if he was only dreaming or if he actually had married an angel.

"…And it is my hope that this marriage will lead to a constructive alliance between the Vongola and Giglio Nero!"

Then Lambo saw the smile he oh so loved, _Uni I will love you til the end of time…_

END

**kayjee: Yep, we have just created L01!**

**alagon: If you're wondering how this came to be well… we just drew names out of a hat… Lambo and Uni is what came out lol.**

**kayjee: we thought it was cute so we rose to the challenge!**

**alagon: oh and that "Gio brat" is Chrome's kid.**

**kayjee: who's the daddy? **

**alagon: read my oneshot…**

**kayjee: Now that the story is finished PLEASE REVIEW! Tell us what you think of L01!**

**alagon: when you think about it Lambo is really the only practical choice for Uni, all the other guys are at least 12 years older.**

**kayjee: shut up, age is irreverent! **

**alagon: sorry…**


End file.
